Ragnorok
by Siblings of Destruction
Summary: Doom of the Gods
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Icarus," called a serene sounding voice from the mist.

A man, donned in simple black robes, turned around searching for the beautiful voice that called his name.

His golden blonde hair waving in the slight blowing wind his sapphire eyes gazing into the thick mist where the call had came from. He took a step forward then another and another until he came upon a strange doorway with his family crest on it.

"Icarus, come to me, my love."

The man hesitated slightly before stepping into the room cautiously. Looking around, he stood before the most astonishing beauty he had ever laid his blue eyes on. Her long red hair waved gracefully behind her back in small ripples around her. Her golden eyes seemed to peer into his soul, as she stretched her hand toward him, smiling softly at him. Her pure white dress glowed ever so beautifully to Icarus as he walked closer to see her magnificent bow and her quiver of golden arrows strapped to her back by a golden rope.

Smirking slightly Icarus took her hand in his, instantly being covered in a blinding white light. Raising his arm, Icarus shielded his sight from the blinding light and let his eyes wonder around the still bright room. When the light subsided, Icarus gasped. Sitting before him was a set of magnificent golden gates. A long golden chain wrapped around the bars from one side to the other ending in a knot in the middle. The silver lock gleamed in the white light. The goddess smiled again as she led him to a mantel by the gate's side. Icarus followed his goddess to another mantel covered in a soft white cloth. On top of it laid a small bronze key with his family crest emblazed on its side. Icarus stopped and just stared at the bronze key entranced by the power emitting from the small object. The goddess smiled and took his hand placing it onto the mantel and sliding his fingers over the visibly pulsing bonze key. The closer he came to the key the more it, pulsed with power.

'Finally,' thought Icarus as his hand closed over the bronze key and lifted it off its mantel. 'I can prove my brothers wrong. I can finally live up to the family name.'

"Icarus, love, come," spoke the goddess as she led the blonde back toward the golden gates. "Icarus, open the gates!"

Icarus turned to the goddess confused.

"I thought this key was the power source I needed to prove my brothers wrong?" he questioned as his hands clasped the key to his chest protectively.

"Well, yes, but don't you want more power? Did you not ask the gods for the power to crush them?"

"Well, yes but…"

"Then open the gates. I guarantee you will be astounded by all the power I can grant you and you alone. It is your destiny to open the gates of Heaven since you were born for this task, not you foolhardy brothers, you. You should be grateful for such a gift from the gods."

"Well…"

"Then open the gates. Quickly now before they decide you are not worthy of such a privilege."

"No! That's okay, I'll open the gate. You don't have to threaten me you know."

"Well, hurry up then, before the Gods wake from their eternal sleep."

"Fine."

And with a sigh, Icarus positioned the bronze key into the lock. The goddess began to laugh as an audible scream was heard from behind the goddess.

"NO, do not listen to her. It is a trick of the higher gods!" came a female's voice. The goddess continued to laugh as another beautiful woman with wings flew in from behind her.

"It is too late! Ragnorók has been unleashed! Humanity will cease to exist as we know it and it's all thanks to you Icarus!" sneered the goddess and she disappeared into a void. The winged woman sighed in despair.

"You have damned us all to oblivion."

"I didn't mean to…I mean I didn't know I…"

"Foolish mortal in your quest for ultimate power, you have released Ragnorók, the ending of everything!"

"What can we do?"

"It is too late now. All we can do is warn the people and hope for the best. Awaken foolish mortal! It is your job to warn the people of this doom you have unleashed upon us all!" and with that the winged woman shot a white blast of light at Icarus branding the sign of Ragnorók on his left wrist where the bronze key was still clutched in his hand. In seconds, Icarus disappeared back to his realm.

"May the brand serve as a reminder of your penance," she sighed sadly as she too faded away to her world.

Icarus shot up on bed panting for breath. Looking around, he realized he was back in his room with no goddess or winged woman to be seen. Sighing in relief he sat back down on his futon and raised his arm to wipe away the sweat from his brow.

"It was all a dream," he sighed pulling his arm down and looking at his right hand. He gasped in terror as the same tattoo in his dram was branded onto his palm. The exact place he had held the bronze key in his dream. A tremor of fear an through him as Icarus remembered the strange dream.

'What have I done? I must find my brothers and warn them!" he thought as he dressed and equipped himself of his weapons.

'Equation was right! I am a fool!' and with that he raced out of his home and onto a gravel road heading toward the village of Konohagakure…


	2. Daydreaming nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The sky was blue and clear, it was unfortunate for Shikamaru that today there were no clouds. He could only daydream when clouds in different forms floated in the sky. He lay silently on his favorite hill not caring for shade since it wasn't too hot. And even though the lazy ninja could not daydream, he was quite happy until he spotted a dark cloud down to the north. He sat up and looked at it strangely.

"That storm will wet everything and not to mention that tomorrow is that stupid Chunin exam. How troublesome…"

Shikamaru just lay back down on his back and stared at the sky again. He heard the sound of someone breathing heavily and deep. He looked at the sky and then back at the dark cloud. He sat up again when he heard the sound of a horse trotting nearby. Then his body froze in fear. There was a horse trotting from the dark cloud with a warrior on its back. He saw a one eyed elderly man with a spear riding a horse!

He was interrupted when a man tripped over the poor and frightened Shikamaru. He grabbed his head in agony and looked at the man who fell over him.

"Sorry about that!" he apologized. He sat down next to Shikamaru and began to breathe slower. "I was in a hurry when I got this letter from my brother, Icarus! Do you know him?"

"I've never heard of him."

"Well, can you tell me where I can find the leader of this village? You know, the blonde fellow, he's very young well, he was very young!"

"What are you talking about!"

"You know, the blonde guy who's leader of the hidden tree village!"

"What tree village?"

"It had something to do with a tree but I can't remember. Was it bark or branch village?"

"This is hidden village of leaf…"

"That's it! Now, where can I find a guy with blonde hair?"

"Naruto?"

"No, his name was Arashi!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about…"

"Argh! Where's your leader?"

"A ninja isn't supposed to tell strangers the location of our leader…"

"Have it your way…"

The man stood up on his two feet and looked up at the sky.

"At least it's a nice day!" he said finally as he left, walking down the hill. Shikamaru just shook his head and looked back at the dark cloud, which was just a dark cloud.

"I've got to cut back on the daydreaming…"


	3. Seconds?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Finally, a step closer to my dream of becoming Hokage!" Naruto yelled while eating ramen. He felt happiness through his body and mind. He was finally becoming Chunin. But unknown to him, troubles will impede his goals.

When he finished, he walked off to where a certain lazy ninja lay. He stared at the sleeping comrade.

"Hey, lazy fool, wake up!" Naruto yelled making Shikamaru snap to attention.

"Ah, it's Naruto! What do you want?" he asked arrogantly.

"I'm going to take a special test tomorrow that will make me a higher rank than you!"

"Well, so am I! Now, let me sleep in peace, dunce!"

Naruto's face grew red and began to stomp Shikamaru senseless until another someone bumped into them making the two young ninja even angrier!

Icarus could only stare at Naruto. The blonde ninja felt a bit uncomfortable by the staring and looked away.

"You know, you have the same face as my bro…"

"Hey, stop staring like that! It makes you look like a child molester!" Shikamaru interrupted who was on the edge of attacking the other intruder.

"Sorry, but you should turn you anger towards what's coming!" Icarus warned with a quirky smile on his face.

"Why should we do that!" Naruto replied while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just for fun, I'll tell you. The end of the world will come where the gods will summon an army of mythological creatures of jackal head warriors and Minotaurs and did I mention centaurs? Anyway, the world is doomed because I made a small miscalculation in my jutsu. Anyway, you should prepare yourself for the worst!" he finished with that strange smile still on his face. He sighed heavily and looked at the sky. "At least the weather is nice!"

Shikamaru winced at the last statement making him boil even more with anger. Icarus just walked off after patting Naruto's head a little. The lazy ninja calmed down and looked at Naruto.

"That's the second time something like that has happened! And the same stupid statement about weather at the end!"


End file.
